Broken Hearts, And Obsessive Minds
by hannahisnotarealperson
Summary: Lucie (an OC) is haunted by a visitor from her past, and Ethan unknowingly rips Lily's heart into shreds. Ethan tries to make amends with Lily, as she refuses to let go of her pride and admit to feeling for him. In amongst their drama, Lucie's life hangs in the balance. Lithan, and Cal/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back, despite the fact that she almost definitely shouldn't be! That's right, me! :) So, I hope you lot enjoy my newest little splerge of words, and if you haven't read my other Casualty Fics, I wouldn't necessarily say it's needed, but I'd advise you to! Please, please, please review to tell me what I am doing wrong- as there is bound to be many things I could correct, and make sure to tell me if you like it!**

**As always, you guys will almost certainly be amazing readers, and I hope you like this!**

**Hannah the Hobbit! Xx**

It was dark when Lucie's eyes shot open. She didn't move, heart pounding in her mouth as she heard a creak beside her. She felt for Cal beside her, and with a sigh of relief, felt the outline of his muscular back. Her fingers pressed gently into his back. A flicker of movement caught her eye, and she froze, fear pumping through her. Lucie tensed, completely awake now. She lay still, in the uncomfortable posture she'd rolled into to check on Cal. Her back faced on of the walls, and she felt horribly exposed as the darker patch of the pitch black bedroom darted over to the only wall she couldn't see. A hand snatched her, pressing another over her mouth. It began to drag her awake from the bed, and Lucie, in sheer panic, kicked out with all the might she possessed. Her flying foot connected and her attacker let out an 'umph' of pain. She bit down fiercely on his hand, pushing it away and twisting it. But it didn't phase her attacker. She screamed for Cal, but he didn't wake. The shadow was drawing nearer to her, she backed up on the bed and shuffled away from him. The thin stream of light, sneaking in through the gap in the window, bounced off his face, and Lucie caught sight of a snarl full of crooked teeth. She shook Cal as much as she could, whilst frantically trying to escape his grasp. She blindly threw a punch, connecting with his nose with a sickening crunch. Her attackers eyes rolled backwards as his nose retracted into his skull. Lucie let out a fearful gasp, terror still spiking through her. Her hand shook violently. Her attacker didn't stir, and she threw herself at Cal, furiously shaking his shoulders. Eventually his eyes opened, groggily peering up at her.

"Lucie?" He mumbled, as she burrowed herself into his arms and let the hysterical sobs rise up out of her. He sleepily rubbed her back, and squeezed her protectively. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Cal stared down at the unconscious male figure. He was scrawny, and very weak looking. His nose was bloody, and obviously broken. When Cal prodded his stomach to provoke a reaction, he let out a moan. Over by the door Lucie stiffened. She folded her arms protectively across her chest, and shuffled on her feet uncomfortably.<p>

"Who the hell is he?" Cal asked her over his shoulder. Lucie shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. I don't recognise him." She breathed out shakily. Cal looked across at her hostile, defensive posture and pushed himself up from the floor. Walking quickly over to her, he pulled her into a reassuring hug. Her head rested on his chest and she closed her eyes. As she sank into the embrace, Cal gently stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her forehead and, pulling away, tilted her head up to look at him. Lucie looked up, helpless, into Cal's eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded a few times, avoiding his gaze. Cal scooped her face in his hand, gently kissed her. He glanced over at her concerned, before returning to examining the "patient" whilst he waited for the ambulance staff to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, thank you to MissyMo2005 and Pancho1993 for following! And also thank you for reviewing as well MissyMo2005! I'm sorry to say that this one and the next one definitely won't be an awful lot longer than that one because I wrote them on the way back from Boston Head, so, yeah. But I'll try really hard to make them longer after that! Promise! Well, the hideous embarrassment of the Greek Play is over. Ugh. So now I should-theoretically have time to write a bit more!**

**Love you all, as always,**

**Hannah the Hobbit. Xx**

Lily swept aside the curtain, the blue thin material scraping across the metal bar. A head of blonde hair leant over a patient, sat down on the side of her bed. Noting the odd, knitted dress, Lily automatically assumed it was an elder woman, and Ethan treating her. However when they sprung apart, it became evident that she was not, and Ethan definitely wasn't treating her. He leapt up, glancing at the stony face Lily, and down at Honey. Her eyes narrowed and glistened angrily.

"Sorry, to disturb you." She apologised venomously. "Please, return to treating your patient Dr Hardy."

The use of his title rather than his name stung Ethan, hurt shuddering through him. Guilt waved through him, what on earth had possessed him that he had to try and kiss _Honey_?

* * *

><p>Lily strode away, keeping her head down to hide her face from any of her colleagues. Her pride wouldn't allow her to humiliate herself by letting anyone know she was crying. She choked back a sob, and picked up her pace. She was trying to smother the hurt that was killing her, trying to ignore her betrayal. How could Ethan do this to her, did he not realise how she felt? And why Honey? How could he possibly replace <em>her<em> with Honey? She was nice, and not too annoying all the time, Lily allowed, and she supposed she was pretty- if you liked that sort of thing. She pushed open the door to the staff, breathed a sigh of relief that it was completely empty, and sank into the couch. Her heart ached, like it had been worked too hard for too long. Suppressing her feelings for Ethan, not telling him how she'd felt about him, had clearly been the right thing to do. He clearly didn't feel the same way.

* * *

><p>Lucie wandered into the ED, still a little dazed. She wasn't hysterical anymore, more astounded that she had managed to take down a fully grown man, who'd even had the advantage of the situation, and Cal had slept through the whole thing! She smiled slightly, at the ridicule of the position she'd been in. She pushed the door to the staff room open, slinging her things into the locker. As the bag clattered in noisily, she realised she wasn't alone. Lily raised her head, swiping furiously her tears away, and avoiding Lucie's concerned look.<p>

"Lily?" She asked tentatively. "What's happened?"

She hurried down to sit next to her, and frowned. Lily looked helplessly across at her.

"The hell has Ethan done?" She demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I'm really sorry, and I know this is kinda horrible, but most of these chapters are going to be around 500ish words, because that's really all I have time to write during the week, so, sorry! But, still! I'm going to try and post most Fridays? Or Saturdays? I don't know!**

**But I digress, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review!**

**Hannah the Hobbit! Xx**

"Lily! Hey, Lily!" Ethan called, jogging down the ED corridor. He gently guided a young girl out of his way before continuing to catch up with Lily. She stopped, without turning.

"Yes, Dr Hardy?" She asked stiffly. Ethan, slightly out of breath, skidded to a halt on her left hand side.

"I, um, I just wanted to, well..." He stammered. Lily let out a huff of annoyance.

"Oh, just say it already!" She spat, snapping her head around to glower at him. Ethan blushed, embarrassment flooding through him.

"Um. Just, I don't know what you think you saw with me and Honey, but there's nothing going on between us." He finally said, his words stumbling from his mouth. Lily didn't let the hope which flared up in her show, nor did she pay it any heed. She raised an eyebrow condescendingly, wrapping her arms around the clipboard she held in front of her chest.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, boredom and disinterest clear in her voice. Ethan looked shell-shocked. The bright, cheery senior registrar looked lost for words.

"I...don't know?" He answered, dismayed. "I thought you might want to know."

Lily twisted back around and spoke, chin high in the air.

"Trust me, Dr Hardy. I have no interest in your relationship status."

She strode off, leaving a pitiable Ethan staring hopelessly after her.

* * *

><p>Oh, damn her infernal pride to hell.<p>

Both women internally cursed themselves. Lily leant against the wall, smoothing down her hair, demanding of herself what had possessed her to be such a cow to Ethan? He was just trying to... She had no idea what he was trying to do-but clearly he meant well.

Lucie, on the other-hand, hit herself in the face with the new card she held. Why the fucking hell did she think lying to Cal would help? Sure, he would panic if he found out that she did more than know the guy would broken into her apartment, but lying about it would only make things worse. Cal would go berserk if he thought she was keeping something this big from him because she didn't want him to worry.

Though he probably should worry. Knowing what _he_ was like.

* * *

><p>Lily's hair swished behind her as she stalked away from him. She had been so distant, so cold. Well, he had been no better when he'd found out what Cal had done with her (and in the case of the bet, to her.) , but those were different circumstances. He hadn't actually kissed her, but she had done so much worse than that. Ethan shook his head, dwelling on the past, on a situation that was so different from this one would not help. A shoulder rammed into his back, and he unwillingly twisted away from Lily. Lucie held her hands out, steadying him.<p>

"Sorry!" She apologised quickly, glancing over her shoulder. "Oh, Ethan, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She frowned, taking in his expression. "What's happened? Something to do with Lily?"

Ethan straightened himself up, and forced a smile. Lucie's eyes darted down the corridor and then back to him.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Nothing's happened." He answered in turn. Lucie folded her arms, once again breaking his gaze to briefly check her surroundings.

"I don't believe that for a second." She answered sternly. Then her eyes focused on a skinny figure down the corridor. She placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, stopping him from speaking. "Sorry, again. I have to go." She excused herself, before darting off, barely moving any slower than a flat out sprint. Ethan stared after her, merely confused. What was it this time? Was he just offending every woman he met?


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm back. Despite taking the day off from training, I'm still slightly behind on my homework. Ah well. I've done my English, that's all I give a damn about really. But, I _AM _sulking at all of you. I mean it when I say review. Poor Lizzybethx has had to put up with my whinging and moans as I insist on constant assurance that it's not an incoherent spew of letters vomited on a page. **

**But nonetheless, I'm being a delightful (sarcasm?) little (unfortunately not sarcasm. Five foot exactly for the win.) psychopomp and posting this early. So, Happy February Guys.**

**Love Hannah the Hobbit. Xx**

Lucie picked up her pace, close to running. She glanced over her shoulder, panic starting to settle into her stomach. She darted down the different corridors, passing doctors and nurses, her friends and colleagues. Her feet slipped on the floor, and sheer terror shot through her. She managed to stay on her feet, as she darted into the locker room. Breathing heavily, she let her forehead fall on to her locker door. The metal cooling her forehead was unbelievingly relieving. She breathed out shakily, trying fruitlessly to calm down. It was a futile effort. Her heart still pounded, her mind still whirred. What the hell was _he_ doing here? The door to the locker door opened, creaking noisily.

"Someone really needs to fix that door." She muttered, straightening up.

"Hey, sweetheart." Came the drawl from behind her.

* * *

><p>Raised voices came from within the female locker room. Cal raised an eyebrow, half wondering what had broken out this new argument between two of the staff. He continued down the corridor, before turning, and backtracking a couple of steps. Ethan stood, looking mildly confused, glancing down on corridor, and then down the other. Lily worked stiffly, with her back to them. Understanding dawned on Cal as he caught her shooting a venomous glance at Ethan.<p>

"Don't." Ethan warned him, finally breaking out of his surprise and striding down the corridor. Cal smirked at his back, after all, Ethan having problems with a female, was frankly hilarious.

* * *

><p>"Don't." A single word was spat from Lucie's mouth as the man crawled closer to her. She held out a hand warningly. The man grinned savagely at her, and took a deliberate step closer.<p>

"Don't what, sweetheart?" He taunted. Lucie backed away from him.

"Don't you _dare_ come near me, Sam." She snarled. Sam winked at her, and lunged at her. She scuttled around the walls, and pressed her back into the white plaster. "I'm warning you."

Sam threw back his head and laughed, a cruel, harsh, cold laugh, piercing through her like ice.

"Or you'll do what? I've got you trapped, little rat." He drawled, closing into towards her. Lucie seethed, dragging in a hissing breath through gritted teeth. Sam smiled, a warped, twisted smile.

"Don't be like that, darlin'. I've missed you." Lucie didn't answer him. "Fancy this, the great Lucienne Carter, lost for words." Sam crowed, victory entering into his voice. "Don't you have a comeback? Not one little word?"

He was poking a caged bear, and he knew it. Lucie spat at his feet.

"No." She answered, glowering at him furiously, sheer hatred emitting off her in droves. "But I will do this."

She snarled, before letting out a piercing scream. She slid down the wall, cowering. Sam rushed at her, trying to silence her. His hand closed around her arm, tearing her violently upright, as the door swung open with a crash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so we did awesome at South Yorkshire Head. Eleventh out of division two! Woo, go us! Sorry Elizabeth, but the J15's crew is just awesome. (Yes, I am being very bitchy and am going to mock you for it, at least for two days.) but still. I hope you all enjoy this, I've managed to write up to Chapter 9, but they are all about 500 words. So I guess that's not that impressive...**

**But I digress. Enjoy, and please review.**

**Midget Mortimer Xx**

Cal burst into the room. He'd recognised the screech of pure terror, and turned on his heel. Lucie struggled in the grip of the weedy guy who'd broken into their apartment. She tugged away from his grip on her upper arm. The guy glanced over at Cal, and let go of her, holding up his hands.

"She's exaggerating. I didn't hurt her." He insisted, as Cal hurried over to Lucie. She let him take her face in his hand, inspecting her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried. Lucie nodded weakly.

"Just keep him the hell away from me." She spat. Cal turned to him, murderous.

"Don't be like that, darling." He drawled. Cal's eyes narrowed. Lucie glowered at him.

"Rot in hell." She returned venomously. Cal grabbed him roughly, and dragged him from the room. Sam twisted his head around to look at Lucie.

"Don't deny it, Lucienne!" He called. "You missed me too."

* * *

><p>Cal jerked his arm strongly, and he disappeared out of Lucie's sight.<p>

Lily fell into step at the side of the patient being wheeled in. Ethan strode alongside them on the opposite side of the trolley. She resisted the urge to glare at him as Dixie listed all the figures detailing the young girl's condition. When she'd finished speaking, Lily looked across at Ethan and spoke stiffly to him.

"You take the mother, I'll be fine with her." She paused as Ethan frowned.

"Why do you want to treat a child?" He asked, confused. Lily looked at him as though he was being an idiot.

"The mother is conscious. I don't like patients that talk back." She explained impatiently. Ethan's lip twitched in amusement, but Lily stayed expressionless. She hadn't forgiven him-though how was he supposed to know how she felt-for very nearly kissing Honey. His betrayal wasn't something she would forget in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Lucie moved through the ED in a slight daze. She was thoroughly shaken up, Sam wasn't supposed to be here. He was a reminder of a version of herself she'd hoped she'd left far behind. But now that he'd turned up again, the dormant sly voice once again hissed in her ear. He was right, she had missed him, hadn't she?<p>

No. No, she hadn't. Shut up. He had only brought pain and destruction on everyone she'd ever loved. She wouldn't let him do that again. But that meant telling Cal. And that meant risking losing him. Lucie didn't know if she could handle that, but if she didn't, then Sam would. Surely it would be better if he heard it from her? Hear her version first?

Hell. She couldn't do it. Cal would despise her for everything she'd ever done. No, she couldn't. Whilst it may destroy his trust in her, it was crush her heart into a pulp. She'd have to stop Sam from telling him anything about her, if he hadn't already. Resolve fuelling her, she shook herself out of her slow wander, and strode purposefully to the room he was being held in. Her decision held clearly in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, hey guys! I am so sorry I couldn't post this Any earlier, but you know, visiting people were there is no wifi is apparently a thing my family does now. I don't like it, how do I get my parents to stop dragging me places? Like brother's houses? Ugh. But still,**

**As per usual, I hope you enjoy and please review with your thoughts and stuffs.**

**Hannah the Hobbit- who really should be trying to sleep, but is once again writing. Whoops!**

The short girl wandered helplessly into the ED. Honey peered around the counter at her.

"Hi?" She said gently. The girl jumped, her black curls dancing, and looked up.

"Hi." She said tentatively back, pulling down the sleeves of her dark blue jumper. Honey smiled warmly at her.

"What are you doing here? Where's your parents?" She asked kindly. The girl played with the hem of her sleeves, avoiding Honey's gaze and mumbled.

"They're, sort of, here. Somewhere."

Honey knelt down to her level, and her dark brown eyes met the girl's bright green ones.

"Do you want me to help you find them?" She asked softly. The girl nodded, then her gaze slid over Honey's shoulder. They fell on a slightly flustered doctor striding past.

"Lucie?" She called hopefully.

* * *

><p>Lucie stopped. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the dark haired young girl.<p>

"What's up, Alex?" She asked, recognising the girl immediately. Alex wrapped her arms around her waist tightly. Lucie gently stroked her hair. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Alex didn't answer, only buried her head further into Lucie's stomach. Lucie gently prised Alex away, kneeling down to her height. She peered into Alex's face, scrutinising her features. Alex looked away sheepishly.

"What are doing here, Alex?" Lucie prompted.

"Dad said he was going to take me to visit you, but he left me in the hotel last night, and didn't turn up this morning." Alex mumbled meekly. "So I came here."

Lucie hugged her tightly.

"Oh, sweetie." She murmured. "Why didn't Grandma come with you?"

Alex looked up at her, apologetically.

"Grandma doesn't want to see you." She said tentatively. "She says you are a disgrace to our family."

"Of course she did." Lucie muttered through gritted teeth, standing up. She looked over at Honey and gave her a hopeful smile. Honey, immediately guessing correctly, offered to look after Alex whilst Lucie finished her shift.

* * *

><p>Lily's heart sank as she caught sight of Ethan kneeling in front of Honey, clearly flirting with him. A cardboard box lay on the floor next to the column. He gently probed her ankle, and assured her it was fine as Lily picked the box up for her. It was suspiciously light.<p>

"Are you sure? It really hurts." Honey batted her eyelashes at Ethan. It was enough to turn Lily's stomach. How could Ethan like someone like Honey? Lily didn't *dislike* her, but she just wasn't at all like anything she would have expected Ethan to like. She was so...not two-dimensional, but flimsy. She was a very clear person, who's personality was kind, but a little ditzy at times. Lily twirled the completely empty box in her hands as Ethan left. She held it out to Honey.

"Careful with it." She said sardonically, but not unfriendly. "You wouldn't want to drop something as heavy as this on your foot again."

Honey snatched it back, and sighed, before clicking away back to the shop. 'As Lucie would say, Injured ankle, my arse." Thought Lily.

* * *

><p>Cal caught sight of the ajar door, a security guard stood bored outside it after Sam had cornered Lucie. He could see Lucie stood inside, empathically gesturing with her hands. She spat out her words angrily. Sam sat up in the bed, offended, but still with the sake self-assured, arrogance of a bully oozing off him. He caught snippets of their conversation.<p>

"Responsibility...take care of her...daughter..." He heard Lucie say. His eyes widened slightly on the last word, but the entire sentence he heard next made his heart sink.

"If you don't like the way I'm treating her, then why don't you look after her! She's as much yours as mine." Sam had sneered right back at her.

"You're her father!" Lucie yelled. She glanced around quickly, before lowering her voice and continuing in a lower tone that Cal couldn't hear. Never the less, he had heard enough to deduce what they had been talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been away so long, but life has been a bit much. Ugh. Why so many exams and homework?**

**Why.**

**But, anyways...**

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review it and what have you.**

**Sorry if you don't hear from me in ages (I'm a bit excitable because it's Schools Head of the River today! Woo!)**

**Love you guys,**

**Hannah!**

Lucie's hand stung. Perhaps she shouldn't have slapped him quite that hard, but frankly, he deserved it. For the way he'd treated Alex? His own daughter? He'd deserved more than a slap. She strode away from the private room, fuming. She was in such a rage, that she didn't even notice Cal at the other end of the corridor, watching her avidly. His gaze followed her as she disappeared around the corner, and he pushed himself off the wall, resolved to follow her. She headed down to the shop, where Honey had 'hobbled' back into. A young girl, who looked an awful lot like Lucie, leapt up as she entered. Lucie beamed widely and swept the girl in a wide arc. The similarities between them were unmistakable. They had the same unruly black curls, the same bright emerald eyes, the same slender figure. Though, it was clear to see that Lucie's was from running around all day and keeping fit, whereas the girl's clothes hung loosely off her, and her slenderness originated from malnourishment. Cal's heart ached with betrayal. Why hadn't Lucie told him about her daughter? Did she not trust him?

* * *

><p>Lily and Ethan left Connie's office together. Lily snuck a furtive glance at him. She could see why Honey liked him-after all, didn't she? Wasn't that the root of her problems? He was gorgeous, and his innocence was adorable. He was so different from his brother. Where Cal was arrogant, self-assured and wild, Ethan was calm, collected, almost self-doubting and was know for making sure he had covered all possibilities at least twice. As he had said, he had to maintain his reputation of being the most OCD doctor in the ED. She smiled to herself. Ethan was looking at her. He had said something. Dammit! What did he say? Think Lily! Ummm.<p>

"If Rita's going to make us do the training out lunch breaks, we definitely should get exceptionally good lunches." Ethan repeated. Lily's blank look faded. She nodded.

"I agree. I should get at the very least sushi for this." She answered, looking across at him. Ethan laughed softly.

"I don't know what I'll get yet." He mused. Lily laughed lightly along with him. Bloody hell, he really was adorable.

* * *

><p>Lucie beamed down at Alex.<p>

"Right that's me done." She said cheerily. "Want to go do something? Your dad won't be released for a while."

Alec nodded enthusiastically. Lucie smiled her thanks at Honey as she took the young girl's hand and left the shop. Alex skipped alongside her, clinging on to the light grasp of Lucie's hand. Her mood had lifted considerably, and she hummed happily under her breath, Lucie smiled down at her, recognising the tune.

"Someday I'll be living in a big old city." She sang quietly. Alex glanced up at her, and started singing the words. Soon the two of them had left the hospital and were belting out the words as they wandered down the street. Cal felt a pang of jealousy and betrayal as Lucie twirled Alex around her arm. They seemed so happy, carefree. Lucie hadn't told him about Alex, why not? He wouldn't have thought worse for her for having a kid. After all, he'd nearly been in the same situation multiple times. So why would she keep it from him?


End file.
